


Topography

by Yrindor



Series: To Feel the Way You Do [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Kozume Kenma, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: "lip, n.: I trace yours with my fingertips, as if I can feel the topography of all the words kept inside."~@loversdiction by David Levithan





	Topography

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgrey_milktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/gifts).



> Written for SASO 2017: Bonus Round 7. The prompt was the quote in the summary.

Kenma doesn't like kissing.

Well, that's not entirely true. He likes it when Kuroo leans down to kiss him on the forehead. He likes it when Kuroo kisses the back of his hand after practice (except when Kuroo's lips are still wet from the water fountain; then it's cold and clammy, and he doesn't like it). He likes kissing Kuroo's collarbones sometimes when they peek out from under his shirt. All of those sorts of kisses are good, but _kissing_ kissing, like what happens in movies, he doesn't like at all.

He might be able to find the words to explain why if Kuroo really wanted him to, but Kuroo gets it and doesn't push, and so Kenma's never had to say anything more than it feels wrong and makes his skin crawl.

It's one of the reasons he likes Kuroo so much. Kuroo never demands explanations for the oddities of Kenma's head; he just accepts them at face value and runs with them.

Like now. Kenma is rocking back and forth on Kuroo's bed while he analyzes their most recent practice. Kuroo's draped himself loosely around him as he waits for Kenma's thoughts.

"Yaku's been working with Noya recently, and I thought it showed today. What did you think?" Kuroo asks. Kenma doesn't look up as he presses a finger to Kuroo's lips to stop him. He hasn't made it that far yet.

Kuroo laughs, and the vibrations spread from Kenma's fingers through the rest of his body. It's a fuzzy feeling, like a soft tickle chased by a mild electric shock.

It's strangely compelling, and Kenma wants more. He looks up at Kuroo through his bangs, but he doesn't move his fingers.

Kuroo hums a question, and the tingle lingers longer this time, building on itself as the sound continues. Kenma makes his own noise in response, and the vibrations that start in his chest form interesting patterns as the meet the vibrations running down his fingers.

They both fall silent, but Kenma lets his fingers linger. He trails them over the curves of Kuroo's lips and maps the peaks and valleys in his mind. They lay quiet now, but he's felt the way the words build behind them, insubstantial and yet powerful like an earthquake.

If he waits long enough, he wonders if the words will finally overflow. What will his name feel like as it spills past his fingers? How long would it take to create a perfect contour map of "I love you"?

He has all the time in the world for his mapping though, so he draws out his study of the topography of Kuroo's lips as they are now, smooth curves that hitch suddenly as a question tries to escape and is swallowed back.

Somewhere, the rest of the volleyball practice is still waiting for his analysis, but it's not urgent. He has far more pressing things to analyze currently.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback welcome and appreciated.


End file.
